Iggy
Introduction Iggy (イギー Igī) also known as Iggi, is a core ally who appears in the second half of Stardust Crusaders. An urban mutt from the streets of New York, Iggy begrudgingly aids the protagonists on their final expedition to Cairo. Iggy commands The Fool, a really bizarre looking Stand made of sand that can partially change its shape, allowing it to even mimic humans. In Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage For The Future, Iggy is a very odd character, using charge style special attacks and featuring different gimmicks depending on whether his Stand is On or Off. In Stand Off, he's the shortest character in the game which gives him a lot of advantages, but also limits his movelist, most notably making his simple attacks really hard to connect due to short range. In return, once Iggy manages to knock down the opponent, his moveset contains an easy to time meaty low attack, a decent overhead and a fantastic grab, giving him some good reset options. In Stand On, Iggy's hitbox becomes larger and wider, which comes with many disadvantages, but Iggy himself gains some new mobility options, exclusive only to his character. Instead of a double jump, Iggy can glide in the air while protecting himself with sand balls. He also gains the ability to perform a simple airdash. His normals also become much better when it comes to range. Overall, Iggy is a very versatile character, but none of his modes truly give him a massive advantage, meaning that you'll be switching your playstyle a lot while using him. Pros & Cons + Very short hitbox in Stand Off + Fastest walk speed in the game in Stand Off, resulting in deceptive throw range given his size + Has a lot of movement options, including teleports and Stand On glide/air dash + Simple combos + Decent okizeme options - Has a hard time approaching some opponents - Extremely wide Stand On hitbox gives opponents easier cross-ups - Many normals have long recovery - Small combo potential, even including tandems - Grabs are harder to use due to charge motion specials interrupting them Movelist Stand Off Normals 5A - Iggy hits his opponents with his behind. Not really useful for anything. 5B - Iggy slightly moves forward and bites in front of him. Not really useful either. 5C - Iggy throws sand in front of him. Has decent range, and can function as a poke. It can be cancelled with 214+S or 236+S. 5C (Up close) - Iggy summons a fountain of sand in front of him. Hits 3 times. Confirms to tandem. Can be used as a meaty on knockdown; if only the third hit connects, you can combo after with S+2A > knockdown. Can also combo into 236+S. Unsafe on block. j.A - Iggy uses his hind legs to hit the opponent in front of him. It lasts the rest of the jump after activation, so use carefully. Use j.c instead as it's literally just a better move. j.B - Iggy uses his hind legs to hit the opponent twice. the first hit only hits at the very start of the move, but afterwards the second hit (Same as j.A) lasts the rest of the jump. Use j.C instead, as it's just this attack but with more damage. j.C - Iggy uses his hind legs to hit the opponent twice. the first hit only hits at the very start of the move, but afterwards the second hit (Same as j.A) lasts the rest of the jump. The move you'll use most when jumping in with stand off Iggy, but don't get predictable with jump ins, as after any of his jumping moves start he can't block, since the move lasts until he's landed again. 2A - Iggy lies down and farts. Faster and has longer range than 5A, so use this instead. 2B - Iggy slides forward and hits the opponent with his behind. Gives easy confirms. 2C - The fool appears and launches the opponent. Has a deceptively short range. Cannot cancel into 236+AA. Dashing Normals 665C - Iggy dashes forward and bites the opponent. Hits 2 times. Confirms into tandem. Can cross up knocked down opponents. d.5A/B both do nearly the same thing, except hit only once. Command Normals 6B - Iggy summons a Shadow Dio of sand that hits the opponent. Slow startup, hits high and confirms into all of his metered options. 6C/4C (close) - The Fool grabs the opponents legs and holds them in place while Iggy jumps on their face and farts dealing damage. Can give Iggy an opportunity for Oki depending on the opponent's character. Stand on Normals s.5A - The Fool does a jab forward. Starts Iggy's BnB. s.5B - The Fool slaps the air upwards. Can be used as an antiair. s.5C - The Fool turns into a sand dog and hits in front of it. Deceptively small hitbox. s.5C(chain) - the Fool slaps the air downwards. Only available when chaining from another normal. s.2A - The Fool makes a small amount of sand appear in front of him. Slightly longer range than 5A. s.2B - The Fool throws sand up at the opponent. Disjointed albeit low hitbox. Great for building meter. s.2C - The Fool sweeps in front of it. Knocks down the opponent. j.s.A - The Fool does a light jab in the air. Not very useful. j.s.B - The Fool slaps the air downwards. Can be used with his airdashes in stand on to go in for a combo. j.s.C - The Fool slaps the air upwards. Identical use as j.s.B, but different angle. Dashing Normals s.665A - Dashing jab. confirms into Sand Storm if you're close enough. s.665B - A dashing version of chained s.5C, works as an antiair, both dashing forward and backwards. s.665C - Dashing s.5B. Really fast startup, but unsafe on hit. s.662A - Dashing version of s.2A. Also confirms into Sand Storm. s.662B - Dashing version of s.2B. Not very useful. s.662C - Dashing version of s.2C, but it launches instead of hard knockdown. Command Normals s.6C - The Fool hits the ground, splashing sand in front of him. Works as a poke thanks to a disjointed hitbox, but not much else. s.j.2C - The Fool turns into a blanket of sand and quickly comes crashing down from the air. It has a huge hitbox, but it cannot be used as a crossup since it is affected by crossup protection. It can make Iggy land weirdly, but it is punishable on block and the knockdown it causes is not reliable. It is another way of altering your jump arc, but it rarely works well. Avoid using it. Press and hold 7/8/9 midair + A/B/C: Iggy's glider! He can glide in place, where he will slowly bob up and down. Hitting any attack button while holding any up direction will throw a sandball, that is incredibly useful for oki. The A sandball is the most used one, as it goes the furthest and travels the slowest. B is slightly bigger, and goes a smaller distance, and C goes directly below Iggy. Doing the glider does not prevent you from blocking or attacking after dropping from it. You cannot airdash after using it, though. Realising the button immediately after gliding allows you to stop your air momentum instantly and still lets you drop sandballs as well. s.6/4C(Grab range) - The Fool grabs the opponents legs and holds them in place while Iggy jumps on their face and farts dealing damage. Can give Iggy an opportunity for Oki depending on the opponent's character. Special Moves Sand Crush - [4]6 + A/B/C Iggy's first charge move. If you're in stand off, it sends The Fool flying across the stage, with speed and distance determined by the button used, with A being the slowest and shortest and C being the longest and fastest. Can catch your opponent off guard, but once you've done it once don't expect to hit it again. In stand on, Iggy follows The Fool. The stand on version also functions as a combo ender, but you can be punished ON HIT, but your opponent only has 9 frames to close the distance and hit you. It's also air unblockable, but you shouldn't use it as an anti air. Sand Uprising - [2]8 + A/B/C The second and last of Iggy's charge moves. It sends the Fool flying upwards and launches. Depending on the button pressed The Fool flies further. In stand off The Fool dashes up alone, but in stand on Iggy flies with The Fool. Very useful antiair if you've charged beforehand, but if you don't have time for the charge go for something else. Its priority is not great, and often trades with good jump-ins: more useful as tech chase to hit the opponent at ranges where their attacks do not connect well. Sand Magic - 623 or 421 + A/B/C Iggy uses sand to teleport to a side of the stage. 623 teleports him forward, and 423 teleports him backwards. It teleports him a set distance, regardless of button used. No difference in Stand On. You can grab out of it, but it's still very punishable. Don't get predictable with it, and use it wisely. It can work, but not that well. Sand Clutch ''- '''63214 + A/B/C' The Fool turns into two sand dogs and moves towards the opponent. If the opponent touches both dogs at once, the opponent is grabbed and stuck in a tornado of sand. After that, they're sent flying. In stand off Iggy can move while the special is active/when they're stuck in the tornado, but in stand on Iggy follows the two sand dogs, and does a sleeping animation while the tornado is attacking your opponent. Not very useful outside of wakeup pressure and combos. Stand Activation Attack - 236 + S Can be used as a meterless combo ender. It can be cancelled from all of his normals, so it's alright for making yourself safer in a blockstring. Super Moves Big Sand Wave ''- '''236 + AA' The fool appears and hits in front of him, and after that a huge wave of sand appears and carries the opponent with it. Does decent damage, and you can hit the opponent while they're being carried by the wave. You can also act between the slap and the wave, which gives you an ok mixup even on block, but hitting the opponent with a jumping attack will add a lot to the scaling, greatly reducing the damage it will do. In stand off the wave goes off by itself, but in stand on Iggy rides the wave, which makes you unable to move during it, and makes it really unsafe on block. It knocks down the opponent and can potentially carry the them into the corner. Iggy's best super, by far. Be aware that some crouching opponents may actually get to escape from it, even on hit. Sand Storm ''- '''A A 6 B C' Iggy and The Fool move forward slowly, and if it hits, The Fool will hold the opponent hits while Iggy jumps and farts on the opponent while the screen goes to static. It's unblockable, but don't use it as oki, as the opponent can simply jump out of it. It's very unsafe to throw out randomly, so only confirm into it! It hard knockdowns the opponent, but you won't have much time to set up for his oki afterwards. Can be combo'd into with 6b, but the cancel has to be instant. It has no pre-flash startup frames, but 3 afterwards, making it escapable if not comboed/set up into. Tandem Attack - 214 + S Combos Basic Combos s.5A > s.5A > s.5B > s.5C xx s.46+C Iggy's BnB. Does a surprisingly good amount of damage for how short and simple it is. Can be confirmed into with j.B/C. Unsafe on hit. s.2A > s.5B > s.5C xx s.46+C A version of iggy's BnB, but it starts from a low. Will hit characters with low hurtboxes, since s.5A whiffs on some crouching characters. Keep in mind that you can't do 2 s.2As in this combo. Unsafe on hit. s.2A > s.2A > s.2B > s.2C Another incredibly simple magic series, but it's all Iggy really has. Does less damage than the other combos, but against stand off opponents it is safe on hit and knocks down, possibly giving Oki. 2A WC S + 5A > s.5B > s.5C The first combo but you walk cancel into it with 2A. 2A WC S + 2A > s.2B > s.2C The second combo but you walk cancel into it with 2A. 2B xx 236+AA, 6B Can be used as okizeme. Does decent damage. The 6B isn't hard to follow up, and leads into a hard knockdown. In the corner, you can add another 6B, but you need to be fast, as hitting the opponent as they are being knocked down will reset them and allow them to tech. You can spam up to 5 2As without worrying about them being reset, but it does less damage than a second 6B. That being said, if the opponent isn't spamming ABC to tech, they may be surprised by the sudden reset, giving you a free throw. 2B 2A xx 236AA 6B The previous combo, but you add a very meaty 2B to the mix. Only works in corner due to the distance. adds a liiiiittle bit of damage, but it's gonna be hard to land due to how long the 2B has to be out for. Only really going to be used to catch mashers on their wakeup in the corner. 6B xx 63214+C, 2A(x5), 6B xx 28+C Can also be used as okizeme. Does great damage for no meter. The amount of 2As can vary, but doing 5 starting immediately after the cancel allows you to easely time the followup. The 6B has to hit right as they're released, so the 28+C can juggle after. 6B/2B xx 214s... (tandem followup) Easy tandem confirms. s.j.C be done from airdash > s.665B/C xx 214S... (tandem followup) Basic route into tandem. The dashing attack needs to be done as fast as possible. Tandem Enders Iggy's tandem is one of his bigger sources of damage. It combos easily by itself and does not require any close following, but you can add substantial damage and guarantee enders by rolling to get to the other side and spam Iggy's fast and chainable 2A. Confirm into it with 6B/2B/s.66B/s.663B. Your tandem enders are: (Tandem ends)...6B xx 63214+C, 2A(x5), 6B xx 28+C Same as the normal confirm. 6B xx A A 6 B C At first glance this seems not as useful, as it's 1 meter more for barely more damage than the 0 bar ender, and it doesn't give you any good options afterwards either. But it does do slightly more damage, which can make it useful for finishing off an opponent with style. 6B xx 236+AA, 6B Same as above, except it's easier to execute. It's not worth it, though. Stick to the first one. 2A, 2A xx 236+S If you miscounted your reps, you can end the combo with this if you weren't able to get your 6b off. Only really used in that scenario, as the first ender is infinitely better. Iggy doesn't have much in the way of elaborate stand crash setups, but you can easely bank on stand crashes with his tandem. His s.j.B/C do good stand gauge damage and can quickly lead to stand crashes. After a confirmed stand crash you can just do 214+S or a s.665B into it. Corner Loop Iggy has a corner loop where he abuses his stand on glide move. s.99 A 9 B. float as close to the ground as possible, do an A ball, unfloat and aerial attack. Rinse and repeat Example: https://twitter.com/KarnazZhftf/status/1047500114863017984 236+AA Loop Iggy has another corner loop where he can combo multiple 236AA's together. 236+AA J.C 2A 2A It can be done as long as you have meter. It's very impractical, and does next to no damage for the meter cost. Should only be used for style points, as the J.C has to be hit on the exact frame ''the last hit of 236+AA hits. You have to do two 2A's, as his stand has to disappear before being able to use another 236+AA. Example (The loop is shown at the end): https://twitter.com/KarnazZhftf/status/1113067877836316673 General Strategy '''Summary' Stand off Iggy has the smallest hitbox and the fastest walk speed out of any character in the game, which means many combos and moves will flat out not hit Iggy. You can try to bait an opponent into attacking Iggy's large stand hitbox, just to turn it off and punish accordingly. Be careful, though, many moves can still hit even if the animation doesn't look like it. He has an airdash, but it's more of a glide forward, and can only be done once per jump. His combos aren't very long or complex, but do decent damage for what they are. His grab is also excellent, a hard knockdown that lets you set up your many oki options. Iggy heavily relies on his ability to either force his opponent into nasty guessing games or his okizeme options. In some matchups, he'll be rushing you down, in others he'll be hanging back, waiting for you to make a mistake. He needs to have a good grasp of when to switch from stand off to on (and vice versa). You'll need how to know how his sandballs work, and to apply creative pressure and reads. If you get your opponent in the corner, his pressure gets very scary. As Iggy, you'll want your opponent to get panicked and predictable. If an opponent is on very low health, his sandballs suddenly become a lot scarier. That minimal damage is gonna be a water(sand?)fall of potential death to a very low health enemy. Iggy's IOH (Floating, throwing a sandball and landing with an aerial as early as possible) is very important to his game. You can go into your BNB or even start a corner loop from it. Many characters have trouble approaching you and your sandballs, so sometimes you've got to lay back and let the opponent run into you. If you get predictable, you will get anti aired. So be careful when using it, but dont get scared of using it. Okizeme You have many okizeme options as Iggy. Here is a few generic ones, feel free to experiment with these options to not get predictable. It's VERY important to note that if you hit someone on their first wakeup frames, you will not be able to combo into 63214+A/B/C due to a glitch. If your opponent does not know about this, they may stand still and get hit anyway, but it won't work on more experienced players. s.88A s.2A/grab (hold 8 for a split second) A simple light sandball into either a low or a grab. If they block low, you can go for the grab. If they think you'll grab, they may try to tech hit but be hit by the s.2A. A/B Sandball, j.s.B/C Iggy's instant overhead! You mix this up with a simple low. Both lead into combos, so if you're not that confident in your meaty timing you can do this. instant overhead can be rolled out of by faster rolls, so if your opponent tends to roll when they see you take to the skies, try baiting out a roll by doing it a tiny bit earlier, so you have time for your grab. 63214+C, j.C You jump over them with j.C and let the commandgrab hit them. This works on characters with medium to slow wakeup time. Beware, if the opponent knows how to escape (either guard cancelling or getting hit by the j.C, then jumping out) you WILL get punished. If the j.C doesn't hit meaty either you'll be in for a world of hurt. 6B OR 2B xx 236+AA/214+S You simply make them guess if you hit high or low. Pretty simple. You'll get most of your damage from this against many characters. It all depends on the wakeup time, although this works against the majority of the cast. Matchup Strategy Abdul Alessi Black Polnareff Chaka Devo DIO Hol Horse Hol & Boingo Iggy Joseph Jotaro Kakyoin Khan Sandball all day. Khan literally can't do anything about this. Keep him out. Only way you're losing this one is if you're being careless. Maybe you won't be hitting cool combos or keeping up the aggression, you'll maybe even win by the timer - but that's just how it is with this matchup. Mariah Midler New Kakyoin Petshop Pray. Petshop essentially rolls you in this MU, but if the petshop isn't used to comboing Iggy you might get a chance to grab, and then get nothing out of it but a potential IOH due to petshop's hitbox. A very very tough matchup for sure. Polnareff Shadow Dio Rubber Soul Vanilla Ice Vanilla Ice can erase you if he gets to touch you once, so you don't really want that to happen. Doing your instant overheads and sandballs is an easy way to keep ice out if you're not predictable, as his stand on normals and 66c can slap you out of the air. Ice can't reliably be hit by oki, so use your advantage from the grab to create some personal space. You can't approach him, and he has a slightly hard time (although not very hard) time approaching you. Wait for him to make a mistake, create some space and hope he gets impatient. If the ice you're playing has the health advantage and the patience of a monk you're going to have to really get tricky with airdash spacing and approaches if you want to reclaim your one way of winning. Young Joseph Category:Characters